The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus, and more particularly to a medical recliner chair.
It is well known in the medical field that a patient's recovery time can be improved if the patient becomes more mobile. To that end, it is desirable for a patient to move in and out of the hospital bed on which he or she is most typically positioned. Providing a chair for the patient encourages movement from the bed to the chair and vice versa. The present disclosure relates to a chair that can comfortably support the patient and that better accommodates the patient's and/or the caregiver's needs.